Changes
by Shada917
Summary: when Wyatt,Chris and Alexis are abandonded as toddlers, they find a nice home with the Parkers in boston, Mass. But what happens when the family moves back to San Francisco? Future OC slash, Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Changes**

_**Chapter 1**_

Wyatt Parker woke up early one Saturday morning. The sun was shining through his midnight blue curtains and filtering out the darkness left over from the previous night. He reluctantly dragged himself out of his bed and made his way towards his door. Once he opened his door he started towards the door of one of the two upstairs bathrooms. As he reached the door he looked around the hallway and noticed that his brother's door was cracked open. He made his way over to the door, to check and make sure his brother was alright, an old overprotective habit of Wyatt's that he was unable to rid himself of even when his brother was 16 years old and Wyatt himself was eighteen years old.

As he peaked into Chris's room he saw that his brother was still blissfully asleep, his startling sea green eyes hidden in the depths of an obviously heavy sleep and his dark brown hair strewn over the pillow that his head was currently lying on. As Wyatt watched his baby brother sleep he couldn't help but smile at how innocent he still looked. Even after the accident, despite the scars that his brother now held on his chest and his right arm, his brother managed an air of innocence that Wyatt suspected he would never lose. Soon Wyatt grew frustrated with himself for brooding on such thoughts when his brother was alive and well.

With one last look towards his little bother he stepped back outside the room and shut the door then headed to check on his little sister. Figuring that he might as well as he had already checked on Chris. So Wyatt opened his sister's door and looked into the room to find his sister in a similar position as their brother. Her long dark brown hair spread over the pillows and her petit hands clutching the blankets to her chest in a comfort of childhood that she was unable to break and even loath to break. Wyatt smiled as he watched his little sister. Though all three of the siblings were close, Wyatt had to admit that Chris and their sister, Alexis, were much closer to each other, though Wyatt attributed much of this to the simple fact that they were twins.

All three of them held traits and character features that clearly marked them as being related, but Chris and Alexis both possessed dark brown hair, a similarity in the shape of their eyes, similar height and weight, though Wyatt often thought that Chris was much to skinny to be healthy, as did Alexis. They even held a similar sarcastic personality that Wyatt suspected had been encouraged by their Mother. Wyatt on the other hand had a sandy blond, nearly golden hair color as well as a height of 6'3 and a healthy weight of 195. One thing that was different in all of them though was that the colors of their eyes were different. Wyatt had clear blue eyes that changed to navy blue when he was mad or upset. Chris had startling sea green eyes that changed to emerald green in his excitement and ice cold blue whenever he was sad or angry. Alexis, though had a deep brown eye color that changed to caramel when she became excited or happy, but when she was angry or overcome by sadness her eyes turned the deepest and darkest black.

Wyatt shook his head; he was focusing way too much on things he already knew. He withdrew himself from his sister's doorway and made his way to the bathroom once again. As he entered the bathroom he couldn't help but notice that it had been cleaned. As he looked around the spacious bathroom he could see that the towels had been changed, the shower and bathtub both clean. Wyatt laughed quietly, as he was perfectly aware of who was responsible for the cleaning attack on the bathroom. Wyatt's brother tended to have a meltdown in the face of a mess, so instead of insisting that those responsible for the mess clean it up as their parents would, Chris took the time to clean the mess himself. This was better though, because Chris cleaned better than anyone else in their family even their parents. While still shaking his head at his brother's inability to leave even the slightest mess, Wyatt had taken off his clothes, placed them in the hamper and turned the shower on. As Wyatt stood under the spray of water he forced himself to think of the plans that he had made today. He had to go to school until noon today, then he would head over to his job at his dads office. He was his Dads assistant at his office. His Dad was a successful lawyer and had given Wyatt a job as his assistant because Wyatt had told his Dad he wanted to be a lawyer as well. So until Wyatt graduated from high school, which would be this June, Wyatt had a job at the firm. After that Wyatt was moving to San Francisco, California to attend San Francisco Universities School of Law. Wyatt was excited about collage and a new experience so far away from his home in Boston, Massachusetts but he was scared of leaving his family. Shaking his head to get rid of these thoughts Wyatt finished his shower and stepped out. He grabbed a white towel and wrapped it around his waist. While he was brushing his teeth, Wyatt heard a door open and the shuffling of feet. He smiled and carried on brushing his teeth as he listened to his father, Darren Parker walk into the other bathroom on this floor.

When Wyatt had finished brushing his teeth he opened the door and made his way to his own room. As he opened the door and turned the lights on he was greeted with the sight of his navy blue room. His room consisted of a queen bed, which held a set of blue sheets with "manly" stripes on them, as his mother had called them. On top of his sheets there was a white quilt, with absolutely no pattern on it, which Wyatt had gone and picked out the day he got his first paycheck when he was sixteen. He had been in the process of begging his mom for a new quilt, and her reply had been _"As soon as you can afford a new quilt with your OWN money then you may have a new quilt. Until then enjoy your current quilt and stop bugging your Father and me about buying you a new quilt." _Wyatt's "current quilt" had been baby blue with clouds and a little angel peeking out behind every cloud. Needless to say that as a sixteen year old Wyatt had been less than enthused about his quilt. So as soon as possible he had gotten himself a job at the local gym as one of those guys who sets up all the rooms in the morning and then goes back in and resets all of those sport rooms when their customers have already been through.

Wyatt also had a midnight blue dresser and bed side table, both of which were littered with pictures of Wyatt's friends and family. There was also a full length mirror as well as a stereo. Wyatt made his way over to his dresser opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of green boxers with little leather jackets and sunglasses all over them. His brother had given it to him as a joke for his birthday, when Wyatt had rented an episode of a show called "Happy Days" to watch with his girlfriend, who had loved the show. Wyatt was less than impressed by the show but he had gained major points with his girlfriend for being attentive to what she likes. She had then gone out and bought him a leather jacket and a white t-shirt claiming that she had been able to tell that "Fonzie" had been Wyatt's favorite character .Chris thought it was hilarious and had promptly given Wyatt a pair of boxers with little leather jackets and sunglasses "to match the jacket" he said. Wyatt failed to see the humor. And now nearly two years later, Wyatt didn't have the same girlfriend anymore, or any girlfriend for that matter, and yet he was still wearing these boxers. Then Wyatt bent down to the last drawer and pulled out a pair of light blue jeans, followed by a brown polo shirt with one white strip running across it. He pulled out a brush ran it through his short hair, put on some men's deodorant and headed out his door planning on making his way to the kitchen and making himself a cup of coffee, deciding to wait for either Chris or his Mom to get up before he even thought about breakfast of any sort. While Wyatt, Alexis and their father had unfortunately been cursed when it came to making food, Chris and their mom, Danielle Parker, had been blessed with the ability to cook. _Oh well_ he thought_ one of them will be up soon_.

_**Change in point of view**_

Darren Parker walked into the kitchen to find his eldest child sitting at the dining table and drinking a cup of coffee. He smiled as he saw this; his family had fallen into a bit of a habit in the mornings. Wyatt would wake up first, followed closely by Darren himself, then either Chris or Danielle would wake up and then finally his only daughter, Alexis, would drag herself out of bed. And as both his oldest son and Darren had absolutely no talent or ability in the kitchen, they would sit around, drinking a cup of coffee and just talking until either Chris or Darren's wife Danielle would wake up. As he entered the room he alerted his son to his presence, smiled at him and made his way over to the coffee maker, to grab himself a cup of coffee. After he had attained his coffee, he went and sat down opposite of his son.

Staring at his son and seeing how old he had managed to become in what seemed the blink of an eye, Darren couldn't help but remember the day that he and Danielle had received Wyatt along with both of his siblings, Chris and Alexis. Unfortunately, Wyatt, Chris and Alexis weren't originally Darren and Danielle's. The couple had adopted them when Wyatt was three years old and Chris and Alexis had both just been a year old. The adoption agency as well as the social worker that had been assigned to their case had informed the young couple that the three children had been abandoned in a church. It seems that a young woman, who was one of the sisters of the church, had been walking her patrol rounds looking for anything either stolen from its rightful place or left behind. She had found something that was left behind alright, a child at the age of three looking like he had stepped out of one of the many stained glass windows of the church, and behind him two more children, no older than one year and both looking as though they were about to cry.

The young sister did the only thing she could think to do; she scooped the two youngest children up and told the young, angelic looking three year old to follow her. When she had reached her office she placed all three children on the couch within her office. She then proceeded to call the police. Later that evening three police officers and a social worker had shown up at the church. They searched the church for clues as to who might have dropped the children off, but came up with nothing. Darren and Danielle had been on the list for being the adoptive parents of two to five children. A certain social worker there was a witch, and kept a lookout for any magical children that he would be able to send to magical parents. As soon as he saw the three children he immediately knew that they would be a perfect addition to the Parker family. Darren and Danielle were witches themselves, and had asked Samuel, the magically inclined social worker, that any children they were given please be magical. As soon as Darren and Danielle saw the three children they feel in love with them. They also discovered that a note had been placed in the pocket of the eldest child. It read

_To those who find these children,_

_I am sorry and deeply troubled to admit that I am unable to keep and care for these children. The eldest child is three years old and his name is Wyatt Matthew. The twins are one boy and one girl, the boy's name is Christopher and the girl's name is Alexis. Whoever is taking care of them please give them a middle name, and take good care of all of them. Christopher is quiet, but Alexis is fairly loud. I am sorry that I am unable to fill my roll as a mother to my own children, but I feel that I am doing this in their best interest. Please take good care of them. Thank-you._

Once the Parker couple was able to gain custody of the three children they immediately moved from San Francisco, California to Boston, Massachusetts and gave the two youngest children middle names as the mother had asked. Their new names became Christopher Joseph Parker and Alexis Sophia Parker, they decided to keep Wyatt's middle name Matthew. There they created a family for themselves and even found out what powers their children possessed. Wyatt was found to have a magical shield, orbing, glamour, orb- telekinesis, levitation, conjuring, the healing glow, energy balls and the occasional premonition. Christopher, now nicknamed Chris, had the powers of telekinesis, molecular immobilization (freezing), molecular combustion, orbing, glamour, empathy and he was also a seer or oracle. An oracle was a witch with the power to see into the future of anyone but himself, with just a touch. Alexis was able to astral project herself, she could astral project her astral self to her real self within a premonition, deflection, glamour, thought projection, conjuring and premonitions. Alexis and Chris shared the powers of the elements. Though each had their own strengths within the elemental powers they possessed. Chris faired better when controlling water and earth while Alexis excelled with her power over fire and air. Being siblings also gave all three the ability to communicate telepathically with each other. They made sure they looked out for each other. Darren stopped himself before he dived into the painful memories of the past few months.

Darren was given a welcome distraction as his two youngest children walked into the room. Chris, still looking tired, was dressed in a faded pair of dark blue jeans and a gray dress shirt over a white t-shirt. Chris had left all of the buttons undone and had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. His shoulder length hair still as messy as ever and falling into his green eyes. Next to Chris stood his twin sister, Alexis, dressed in light blue jeans and a white cami with a red button up shirt pulled over it, but leaving the three top buttons undone. Drake smiled at both his children. "Good morning, ready to face yet another day of school?" Drake asked. Both of his children smiled at him and his daughter said "Yeah sure Dad, we're ecstatic about it." Alexis said in a slightly sarcastic voice. Chris smiled at his sister and made his way to the refrigerator to begin making breakfast for him and his family.

As Chris moved around the kitchen Drake couldn't help but smile as he saw the mannerisms of his wife in his youngest son. Chris had spent a lot of time as a kid at his mother's side when she was cooking something. He had studied how she made her special Lamb chops and twice baked potatoes, he had begged her to teach him how to cook and he had excelled under her watchful eye and guidance. Now at 16 Chris was a cook in his own right and often accompanied his mother in making big family meals.

Darren looked towards the kitchen doorway when he heard the sound of feet coming closer. He smiled as he saw his wife, Danielle, walk through the archway. Darren watched as his wife kissed their youngest son on the cheek while wrapping one of her arms around Chris' slim waist in a one arm hug. After greeting her youngest son Danielle turned to greet her two other children with a soft smile. Darren knew that it seemed that Danielle was favoring Chris over Wyatt and Alexis but really she was just overprotective of Chris at the moment. After the events of the past few months none of her family could blame her, especially as all of them became overprotective of Chris after the accident.

As Darren caught sight of the brace on Chris' left arm he couldn't help but delve into the memories which held the cause of the scars on Chris chest and left arm, the reason that their whole family had become so overprotective of Chris.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author Note: I know I know, what took me so long right? Well I have no real excuse other than life just getting a little to hectic. Unfortunately this chapter is not very long and probably not what most of you are hoping for, but another should be up soon. **_Italics are a memory__**.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't Charmed or its characters. Only Alexis, Marcus and Lucinda and the Parkers are mine. **

_**Chapter 2**_

Piper Halliwell sat at the head of the dining room table in the manor with one thin photo album held open before her. Within the book were pictures of a small, blonde haired boy and two brunette infants. Most of the pictures were of the blond haired boy, evolving from his infancy, but stopping abruptly at the toddler stage. The two infants made even less appearances in the album, showing them only as small babies.

Piper ran her hand reverently over the picture of the blond haired boy playing with the two babies. The picture had obviously been candid, as the children were too involved in each other to even notice the camera. The toddler had a stuffed bear held out to the two infants, and both babies were giggling and reaching out towards the bear.

Bright, afternoon light was shining through the windows into the room, cars were passing by, voices were carrying on outside, and yet Piper stayed were she was seated, staring intensely at the picture before her. She didn't even notice as her blond haired husband walked through the archway, from the entryway.

Leo Wyatt sighed sadly as he walked over to the table to join his wife. He sat in the chair to her left and glanced at the picture open before her. That had been one of the last pictures they were able to take of their boys, before chaos had literally ripped their family open and Piper had been forced to give her babies up to keep them safe.

At that time Piper had thought that her husband and sisters were all dead, and demons had been coming at her left and right. She had done what she thought was best, what she thought would protect her babies from evil. Only after Piper had left the kids at the church did she find out that her sisters and her husband had been kidnapped and she had been made to believe that they were dead. After she and her sisters defeated the demon that had done this, Piper and Leo had immediately went back to the church Piper had left the children at, only to find a nun, police officer and social services agent with their children.

Just as the two worried parents were about to go in and take their children back, they had been orbed up to the elders. Leo still remembered what had happened with the elders.

_Piper and Leo looked around as the blue orbs slowly disappeared. Leo heard Piper growl slightly as the elders came into focus, as he felt his own annoyance make an appearance. _

_The elders stood at their perch, looking down at the irate couple, with emotionless faces and calm dispositions. _

"_What the hell are you doing? Why did you bring us up here?" demanded Piper._

"_We can't allow you to take Wyatt, Christopher or Alexis back." said one of the elders, in that infuriatingly cool tone._

"_And why the hell not, we're their parents!" insisted Piper._

"_And you gave them up. They have a new path now and we can not allow you to alter it." responded the elder, unaffected by the anger of the eldest Charmed one._

"_But it's safe now, and there our children, they can't have a new path. Their destinies are with us, they need us." said Leo, his tone desperate. _

"_Not anymore. There has always been a …… back up family, if you will, for the children. They were chosen in case anything ever happened to the Charmed Ones, and now they have taken up their role as the new family for the children. They will be able to care for them just as well as you would." said yet another elder, still completely calm in the face of the most formidable Charmed One._

"_They can't possibly care for them as well as we would, we are their parents, and we have every right to have our children! So you get off your spiritual, high and mighty ass, and bring me back my children!" demanded Piper, in a tone that bore no arguing._

"_I'm sorry Piper, but they are beyond our reach now. The Angel of Destiny has set them on a new course, and nothing can interfere with that." Said one of the elder's, obviously an important figure as she and another were at the focus of the small group. _

"_We will find them, Lucinda. We won't rest until we have our children back where they belong, and that is with their parents, and their true family. Not even the elders will be able to overcome the family bond that pulls at all Halliwells." declared Leo, with an air of confidence that would not be broken by the elders. _

_Leo had known the Halliwell sisters, all four of them, for eight years now and he knew that no distance could separate a true Halliwell for long. He was absolutely sure that he and Piper would find their children some day. But that was the problem, it would be some day, there was no guarantee that they would be able to find them soon, but he was reassured by the simple knowledge that they would find them, no matter how long it would take them. _

_Piper took Leo's hand, standing strong next to the man who had such faith in the blood of her family and the bond that was present in all of them. After all, she hadn't even known about Paige until five years ago, she and Phoebe had found her through their bond, and she, Leo and her sister's would find her children through that same bond. She looked up at the elders with steely resolve, giving them one last chance to give her children to them._

_Lucinda looked down at the united couple with a sad sigh. She knew that keeping the children from them might very well tear the parents apart. She knew that she and the other elders were running the chance of loosing the Charmed One's forever from the fight against evil. She knew all of this, and yet there was nothing she or the other elders could do to change that. She looked to the man next to her; Marcus had met with the Angel of Destiny and knew the rules outlined for the Charmed One's._

_Marcus looked down at the angry couple and thought back to the conversation he had with the Angel of Destiny. He knew that what the Angel had planned would be best for the youngest three Halliwells, but that didn't stop him from feeling sympathy for the Charmed family. As an elder, Marcus carried the responsibility of the magical world with him everyday, and unfortunately that meant causing pain to save the balance._

_Marcus took a deep breath and addressed the distraught and furious parents. _

"_There have been charms and spells placed around the children preventing you from finding them in any magical way. In addition, the spells and charms will be changed at random to assure that they do not grow weak." _

_Marcus watched as the parents absorbed this new information, he watched as Piper took a deep breath to begin screaming obscenities at them once more, and he watched as Leo's eyes began to fill with tears as he realized that their children were truly gone._

_Marcus sighed as Piper began to scream at them once more, demanding that they return her children at once. _

"_I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do. Only a few select elders and white lighters know where the children are, and no other elder or white lighter knows who those few are. I am afraid that you must learn to deal with this, but I can assure you one thing, one day you will see your children again. Not just for a few minutes, you will be able to form a relationship with them." _

_Leo continued to stare at Marcus after he had finished. He felt hope rise anew within his heart, he would see his children again one day, that fact alone helped to rinse his body of the helplessness that had overtaken him. Leo focused back in on Marcus as he realized the elder was speaking to them once more._

"_I must insist though that you not try to break the spells placed on your children. Doing this could cause the future to change and you might never see your children again."_

"_Let the knowledge that you will see your children again fuel you to be patient, because we promise to you that your children will be with you again one day." said Lucinda, trying to provide comfort to the parents. _

_Piper looked up at the two elders, they were situated in front of the group and both had taken their hoods off. The woman was thin, with porcelain skin and flowing blond hair, while the man beside her was dark skinned, his hair black and short, with his side burns extending to his beard. She studied the two elders before her and for the first time she wished that she had Phoebe's power of empathy. The two elders looked sincere and sympathetic, the woman even looked a little angry at the whole situation, but she couldn't tell whether or not these emotions were true. _

_Her hand automatically rose to her chest, where the necklace Leo had given her after the twin's were born lay. Inside the necklace was a picture of Piper and Leo with their three children, taken almost immediately after the twins birth. Looking over at her husband she could see that Leo had already resigned himself to what the elders had said. Looking down at the pendant in her hand and once more at the solemn elders, Piper nodded her head as she felt the tears welling up. _

_Still keeping a tight hold on her pendant, Piper reached for Leo's hand, searching for the calm he always brought to her, but all she found was the same desperation and grief flowing through her. But in the face of losing their children Piper and Leo tightened their hold on each other and squared their shoulders. Piper nodded her head to the elders, knowing that if ever a lead popped up about her children's whereabouts, she would follow it, no matter what the elders said._

_Leo kept tight hold of his wife's hand as she nodded her head in compliance with the elders wishes, but after four years of being married to Piper Leo knew that she had every intention of finding her children, instead of waiting for the time to come when they would come to them. Leo kept his hopes up with the knowledge that one day they would be able to find their children again, and with the Charmed bond Leo had faith that he and Piper would find their children sooner that the Angel of Destiny had planned. With these thoughts in mind he orbed himself and Piper to the manor, to begin their search for their children._

For sixteen years Leo and Piper had been searching for their children, and though many leads had popped up they had all turned out to be dead ends, or attempts by demons to lure the Charmed Ones into a trap. The knowledge that one day they would see their children was the only thing that kept the couple from succumbing to the grief. But to day was the anniversary of the day that they had lost their children, and Piper and Leo had gone through all the thing's that they still had off their children.

Leo put his hand over his wife's hand, which was resting on top of the last picture in the album. Wyatt's angelic face was smiling up at the camera, while Chris and Alexis were reaching for the camera.

**Please review, it helps to motivate me!**


End file.
